Perncico Lemon One shot
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: Percy and Nico get it onnnn. Rated m


_**(I'm sorry if this gets a little confusing, but I feel that certain moments in this are better off told by a certain character, and there are A LOT of moments where I have to switch. If this annoys you, sorry! but I can't change it. It's my first lemon! YAY!)**_

Percy didn't understand. Why had Annabeth broken up with him? Did she love someone else? He was confused. He didn't miss her, really. They were still friends, he still talked to her. But maybe their love just got boring and ended up dying.

There was probably another reason, too. Percy was bisexual. He liked both genders. And the one person he was interested in right now, was a boy named Nico di Angelo. He had asked him to meet in Cabin 3, because he had a plan.

"What do you want, Percy?" Nico had asked irritated when he arrived. Percy was almost drooling over this Son of Hades. His outfit portrayed him perfectly. His shirt baggy around his waist, but still too short for him, revealing a _hot_ body. His pants started to get tight.

"To play a game. It's called Brave or Chicken."

"How do you play?" he asked, sounding suspicious.

"Sit down, I'll show you. The winner gets to do whatever he wants."

"Deal," Nico said, taking a seat. "Is this one of those confession games?"

"No. Well, maybe. The point is that I'm supposed to feel you from your ankle to your waist, and you have to tell me whether you're brave or chicken. Got it?"

"Sure," Nico said, gulping. There was a slight movement in his pants. Percy's got even tighter. He licked his lips, placing a hand on his foot.

"Brave."

Calf.

"Brave."

Knee.

"Brave."

Thigh.

"Brave."

Hip.

"Brave."

Percy moved his hands toward the inside of Nico's legs. Was it possible that this boy was unafraid of his touch? He didn't get nervous? Or did he _want_ his touch?

Percy got a little excited by that thought. A little _too_ excited.

The smaller boy took a deep breath. "Brave," he said, staring at Percy's face.

 _ **NICO'S POV**_

He placed his own hand on Percy's. He really, _really,_ wanted to win. He wanted to get Percy on that bed. He was excited at how perfectly horny Percy seemed, his package huge. It made him want more than before. He couldn't believe he thought he had a chance with Will. Percy was there longer.

Percy moved his hand onto Nico's groin. "Brave," he breathed, pressing Percy's hand onto his body. He grabbed ahold of the other one as well, raising it to his lips. He licked Percy's palm.

"Brave or Chicken, _Percy_ ," he said, running his hands up and down Percy's arm. He made sure his voice was breathy, seeing that Percy waas already getting a boner. He tembled at the thought of the Son of the Sea God turned on by _him_.

"Br-br— _Chicken_ ," he whimpered. Percy sighed, and let out a soft moan. Nico knew he was in love.

 _ **PERCY'S POV**_

Percy knew he was in love. He stood up, and pushed the chair against the wall. Nico stared at him, eyes full of hunger. "Let me tell you a little secret, death boy," he said, leaning in. "I'm bi. I've always found you stunningly attractive. And right now, all I can think about doing is fucking you." Something moved in Nico's pants. Percy's own dick throbbed.

 ** _NICO'S POV_**

He couldn't believe what Percy just said. He thrusted his mouth up, kissing the green eyed beauty he wanted to touch _so_ badly. He stood up, and pressed the teenager to the wall. He gripped Percy's shirt, keeping his mouth as still as possible. He wouldn't wait anymore, but he had to keep a lid on it.

Just as Nico thought that Percy wasn't going to respond, that it was just a game, when he was going to pull away, Percy turned Nico back onto the wall, gripping him tightl. Percy kissed Nico harder, and ground his hips into Nico's waist. The Son of Hades let out a little moan, and bucked his own hips into Percy's.

Percy let go for a minute, panting. "You _bastard_. You should have told me that you still liked me!" Nico kissed Percy again, and flipped him back on the wall, getting on his knees. He could swear he heard Percy mumble, "Annabeth never tried to give me head."

Nico smiled at that and thought, _One thing I beat Annabeth to._ He unzipped Percy's pants, pulling the underwear down along with the denim. His member flopped out, a whopping eight inches. Nico's eyes widened excitedly, and kissed the tip of Percy's strudle. He licked and kissed it, wanting to hear Percy beg for more.

 ** _PERCY'S POV_**

Percy had to moan at Nico's touch. "Ohh! Nico!" he yelped, pulling on the smaller boy's hair. The way he licked his penis, stroking it, kissing it. "Do my balls! Do my balls!" he begged, wanting to feel the same thing. He was about to say it again, pulling Nico's hair tighter. Before he could use his voice to form words, Nico sucked on his balls. _Hard._ "Nico!"

Nico picked his face off of Percy's groin. "Yes?"

"I— I— I _need_ — _"_

"Alright, Percy." He placed his mouth over his cock, twirling his tongue around it. Percy was about to fall over because it was too hard to stand. Nico's soft, warm mouth sucking on him... It was a dream come true.

 _ **NICO'S POV**_

He finished sucking Percy, and took off his own shirt. He pressed his chest to his body, and stood up, feeling Percy's dong on his abs. He moaned at the touch, and kissed Percy teasingly. He lifted Percy's shirt off, and gazed at the almost naked boy.

"You're beautiful, Percy. Don't ever wear clothes again," he muttered, pulling off his own pants. His wee stood up, reaching for the ceiling.

"And so are you," Percy said, picking Nico up, sucking his nipples hungrily. "Mmm," he moaned, licking like he would never touch Nico again. He liked the feeling of his hard nipples getting touched, feeling ready to get pounded.

"Percy..." he whined, grinding his hips. "Is there a place we can...?"

"Yeah," Percy groaned, walking to a room with what looked like a miniature pool.

"Did your dad give you that?"

"Nah. I just got it a week ago. Had it built in."

 ** _PERCY'S POV_**

"Are you going to get in?" Percy asked. He really wanted to fuck Nico. He just looked so delicious, he even considered sixty-nining — if he had the strength.

"Of course," Nico said, walking into the pool slowly. He sat down, licking himself anywhere he could reach. Percy whimpered with temptation. Nico curled his finger, smiling, gesturing Percy to follow him in, slinking deeper into the water until his mouth is covered.

"Oh, I'm going to get you," he said, rubbing his cock. He jumped into the water, seeing not only the blue liquid, but little fish and brightly colored pebbles. He swam to Nico's waist, the little minnows dancing around his head. Nico's penis was bone hard, and Percy wanted to make it just a little harder.

He flicked his tongue on the tip of the dick, feeling it twitch. He couldn't hear Nico's ragged breathing, but he could feel it. He placed his whole mouth on its side, and sucked hard, trying to give Nico a hickey he'd remember. Nico grabbed his hair, running his fingers through. Percy moaned under the water, knowing Nico couldn't hear. He licked and kissed Nico's erection, horny. He stuck the flesh into his mouth, sucking softly, back and forth. He sped up, but kept the same pace.

He sucked one last time, hard as he could, pulled away, and rose up out of the water. Nico backed into the pool wall, drunk on pleasure.

"P-Percy..." Nico whimpered, "I-I'm ready. I need you in-inside me..." Percy groped at the smaller boy's member, listening to his soft moans. Percy quieted them by kissing Nico passionately, pressing him on the wall. His lips tasted like salt, or maybe that was because of him. Their tongues touched, wrestling sweetly and hurriedly. Percy could hear Nico's pants, as well as his own.

He pulled away, and kissed Nico's neck, hearing him moan, "Please... _Please_..."

"Are you ready?" he asked him sweetly, knowing he just said so. He wanted an angry boy to fuck. Not a nervous one.

"Yes!" he yelled, grabbing Percy's dick, squeezing it. This had caught the older boy by surprise _**(BUT WE ALL KNOW NICO'S LIKE 80...)**_. Nico was more horny than he had thought. Percy smiled, cocking his head to the side.

"Really? How ready?" he questioned, leaning in close so that they were nose to nose.

"So ready. Ready for you to ram into me, for me to feel you deep inside me, for you to talk dirty to me, to call me things, to get _fucked_. That's how 'ready' I am, you bastard." Nico sat on the wall, spreading his legs. Percy's own legs wobbled.

He stuck his fingers up the pale boy's ass. Nico moaned, and bucked his hips. Percy spread the skin apart, and inserted his erection. Nico was so _tight_.

 _ **NICO'S POV**_

He could feel something. Something mixed with pain and pleasure. It was an odd feeling... yet so desirable. He rolled his hips, mewling. "Ohh!" he yelled. Nico panted, then screamed when he felt something like he never felt before.

 _ **PERCY'S POV**_

Percy was going so fast in Nico's tight ass, it didn't take him long to cum. He let it out when he thrusted twice as hard into Nico. They both screamed in pleasure.

 _ **NICO'S POV**_

Nico screamed when he felt Percy cum. He was very close himself. "You — "

"Ass? Bitch? Dick? Cunt? Faggot? Bastard? Take you pick," he groaned. Nico could feel the pressure in his own dick building.

"Yes. You are," he replied. He was every _single_ one.

"Which?"

"All," he said, letting loose his liquids. He moaned when he felt a tongue lick his cock, eating his cum. "P-Percy... What are you d-doing?" he trembled. His dick twitched excitedly.

"Oh, nothing," Percy breathed, finishing the job. He rose onto his feet, and picked Nico up bridal style. "Just taking you back for a nap."

"A nap..." Nico sighed, already feeling tired.

They snuggled into the bed, still naked, and fell fast asleep, waiting for a new day, with new experiences awaited them.


End file.
